spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jelly Bellies
Jelly Bellies is segment (a) of forty first episode of SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series) from Season 2017. The synopsis is that a new candy is in town called Jelly Bellies and little did they know from the warning label that if too much is consumed, you'll turn pink. ''' '''Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Squidward Tentacles * Mr. Krabs ' * 'Sandy Cheeks * [[Gary the Snail|'Gary the Snail']] * Candy Sells-man * Zombies ''' '''Plot SpongeBob and Patrick are outdoors eating Tootiy Fruity Taffy Candy and are upset because it's the same candy they eat all the time. As they are sitting wanting for a new candy, A man comes from nowhere with a candy cart. The man is selling a new type of candy called Jelly Bellies and SpongeBob and Patrick are curious what they are. He explains that they are small gumball sized candies with a soft jelly center. SpongeBob and Patrick purchases the Jelly Bellies and gave them a try. ''' '''SpongeBob tries his first Jelly Belly and finds it pretty good and said it tasted like artificial strawberries. . Patrick gives it try, and he enjoys it also. SpongeBob wanted to give some to Gary, and Patrick stops him to tell him that there's a label on the back of the Jelly Bellies box. The box reads that only ten Jelly Bellies can be consumed. Any more than ten, a pink rash will form. SpongeBob then ignores Patrick's warning about the label and goes along is way. Patrick becomes worried for SpongeBob and soon gave it all up and went inside to finish eating his Jelly Bellies. SpongeBob arrives home and gives Gary one of his Jelly Bellies. Gary happens to enjoy it and takes the entire box away from SpongeBob's grasp. His front doorbell rings and SpongeBob goes out to see who it is. Mr. Krabs, Squidward, and Sandy all arrive with Jelly Bellies and SpongeBob is impressed of how his friends enjoy it. SpongeBob wished he had more since Gary took his box. Squidward was kind enough to give him his second box of Jelly Bellies and SpongeBob thanks him. Patrick comes outside to see the others with Jelly Bellies and tells them that he ate at least ten like the labeling said. Mr. Krabs thought Patrick had bought ten boxes of Jelly Bellies which caused Patrick to snap at him. SpongeBob argues back at Patrick and tells him to chill out. Patrick has had it and went home. Evening arrived, and SpongeBob feels very sick from eating too many Jelly Bellies and goes outside to checkout his outdoor mirror. ' '''SpongeBob is shocked to see that his skin has turned completely pink and should've taken Patrick's word. Running in fear, SpongeBob finds Squidward and he his completely pink too. Mr. Krabs and Sandy comes along sooner, and they are pink also. Everyone feels very guilty for eating too much Jelly Bellies and are in great search for him. ' '''Just then, an army of pink Zombies arrives demanding for Jelly Bellies. SpongeBob throws his last box of Jelly Bellies at the zombies. The zombies are upset that SpongeBob only tossed one box of Jelly Bellies, and chose to eat his friends instead. Patrick is then seen on top of his rock with a bubble torch and uses it to blow a giant bubble. The zombies all float away inside the bubble and declared that they will be back. NOT! SpongeBob and the others apologizes to Patrick for not taking his word seriously about the warning label, and Patrick forgives all of them. In order for everyone to turn back to normal, they must say Jelly Bellies three times. Squidward recites it and everyone turns back to normal. Patrick then starts to feel weird and he turns pink. The episode ends with Patrick giving a life lesson on the dangers of eating too much of your favorite things. Music Spongey Bubbles Goodbye Rodney Merry-Go-Round (Super Mario 64) Merry Go (Kevin MacLeod) Majora's Theme (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) Pixel Peeker Polka (Kevin MacLeod) Monkey's Spinning Monkey (Kevin MacLeod) Catastrophe (Super Mario Galaxy) Final Boss (Super Mario Galaxy 2) Prologue (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) Grass Skirts Blowing Full Episode Category:EB The Original Master Category:Episodes Category:2017